You & Me
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: What if Chloe King was a Fox like Kira from Teen Wolf instead of Mai. What will happen when Chloe and her mom moves to Beacon Hills, and meets Scott McCall who's a wolf. What will happen when she falls for him? What will happen when Alek comes to Beacon Hills to be with her? Will Alek be with Chloe or fall for another fox in town? [Chloe/Scott; Alek/Kira]
1. Chapter 1

My name is Chloe King and I'm a fox like my friend Kira in Beacon Hills. I just moved to Beacon Hills with my mom, Anna. I had to leave my old friends behind to only find out Beacon Hills is known for having unexplained supernatural things going on. Perfect for a girl like me who has always been an outcast.

* * *

_Chapter 1 _

"Chloe King! Get down starts right now! You're going to be late for you're first!" I hear my mom yell from downstairs. I quickly finish putting on my boots, and run down stairs as she yells again, "Chloe!" I come running into the kitchen and say.

"I'm here. Chill out" I grab an apple.

"Chloe" I look at her.

"What."

"Don't have me attitude. You need to come home after school"

"Uh, can't"

"Why?"

"I find a job"

"Already? We've been here for almost a week unpacking"

"Ya, and remember when I told you I was going out Tuesday?"

"Ya"

"I went to look for a job, so I can keep saving up for college" she shrugs at me and says.

"Where did find a job? Where are you working?"

"The local animal clinic down the road. The owner's really cool"

"OK. I'm happy you find a job"

"Thanks. See you around 7. Bye." I turn around as she says.

"Chloe!" I look at her again.

"What now?"

"I love you"

"Implied" Then I rush out the door. I drive to school in my green Ikea Soul car. It's lonely driving to school by myself. I usually picked up Amy and Paul after I stopped for coffee. I don't see any coffee places around here. Not even any cafe's. I do find one Starbucks on my way to school and quickly drive through and get a iced coffee. Man, I hope today doesn't suck...

I pull into a parking spot at school. Right away, everyone stars at me as I get out of my car and grab my bag. I guess either having new students or seeing an Ikea Soul car isn't normal.

"Excuse me" I turn around and see a girl with strawberry blonde hair standing in front of me, "You need to move your car" she says pointing at my car.

"Why?"

"I can see that you're new here. You can't park here because this spot is reserved"

"Reserved?"

"My boyfriend always parks here. He has this spot reserved. See?" I look up and see a sign that says.

"_Reserved for Jackson Whittemore" _

"Move your car" I roll my eyes as I get back into my car and move it. I see her waves at a convertible as it pulls into the spot. I end up parking next to a big blue jeep. I get out of my car, grab my bag, and quickly go inside. After I get my schedule, I go to my homeroom.

"Chloe!" I hear as I sit down at my lab table. I turn around and see Kira.

"Hi, Kira"

"What are you doing here?"

"We moved to Beacon Hills last week"

"I'm glad you're here"

"Thanks. Do you know who Jackson Whittemore's girlfriend is?"

"Oh ya. Her name is Lydia Martin. She's a bitch. Why?"

"She basically yelled at me for parking..."

"In Jackson's spot" we both say. Then Kira says, "Ya. I got that same talk on my first day too"

"How can students have reserved parking?" she shrugs.

"Money maybe?"

"Not how I pictured my first day"

"Chloe, it will get better"

"Thanks" I turn back around and take a deep breathe. I pray this day doesn't get worse.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Around noon, I go walk into the lunch room, and right away it feels awkward. Everyone's talking and laughing with their friends. Being the new girl isn't always easy. In fact, it's sucks.

"Chloe over here!" I turn around and see Kira waving at me. As I walk over, I see she's sitting with a few of other teenagers. As I walk up, she says.

"Hey"

"Hi, can I..."

"Ya, sit down" I sit down at the end between Kira and another girl with short brownish black hair. Then she says.

"Hi. I'm Allison" I look at her.

"Chloe, obviously" she laughs at me, the says looking at the boy next to her,

"This is Isaac"

"Hey"

"Hi" suddenly a blonde girl enjoys us.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Erica, this is Chloe"

"Hey, nice to meet you"

"You too" then Kira says.

"So Chloe how do you like here...after this morning incident?"

"What incident?" Allison says to us.

"I parked in Jackson Whittmore's parking spot and his bitchy girlfriend yelled at me"

"Lydia?"

"Yes"

"Everyone freakin' hates her. She's acts like a princess. I hate it"

"You and me both"

"I have to go. I'll see you later, Chloe"

"K, bye" Kira gets up and leaves, now it's awkward. I don't know anything Kira's friends.

"So Chloe, how do you like your class?" Allison says to me.

"They're good. I have history after lunch"

"With who?"

"Kira's dad"

"Me too. I'll walk with you"

"Thanks" Twenty minutes later, Isaac and I get up and go to history. As we talked on our way, I could tell he was a really sweet, nice guy. Allison is lucky to have him as a boyfriend.

_12:45pm- History_

_1:40pm-English_

_2:35pm-Biology_

I finally hear the bell ring for the end of the day. Now I had work, which wouldn't be that bad. I head out to my car and drive to work.

3:00pm...

I work into work and see my boss siting at the front desk. He stands up as he sees me and says.

"Chloe, right on time"

"I'm happy to be here, Mr. Deaton. Thank again for this job"

"Why don't you go into the back and put your stuff away?"

"OK" I walk toward the back room, and open the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was back here" in front of me is a shirtless, super hot, eighteen year old (I'm guessing) teenager with short black hair and beautiful dark brown eyes. I look down at the floor embarrassed.

"It's cool" he says to me. I look back to him and smile as he says, "I'm Scott McCall"

"Chloe. Chloe King"

* * *

**What do you think? Please review. What do you think Chloe is thinking? She just walked in on a super hot, shirtless guy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took me a while to update, but here's Chapter 3**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

"Oh Chloe, I see you've met Scott" Dr. Deaton says to us walking into the front room.

"Ya" I glance at Scott, then look at Dr. Deaton, "So what can I do first?"

"Well, Scott's going to be training you. So, Scott I will let you take in from here. I'm sorry to leave on your first day, but I got a call about an animal attack down town. I need to go"

"No problem" I lie. This is going to be so awkward. Dr. Deaton looks at Scott, then leaves. I look at him and say.

"Well, what's first"

"You can start with feeding the cats. How are good with cats?"

"Ya, you aren't?"

"They hate me"

"They're cats"

"I'll go feed the dogs. The cat food is by the door on a shelf. Good luck" He walks away as I say.

"Why would I need luck?" I walk down the hallway to the cat area, and find the cat food. As I open the door with the food, I hear the cats hiss at me and start clawing at the cage. I look around and say,"This can't turn out well" and start trying to put food in there cages.

_**Half an hour later...**  
_

I quickly closes the door to the cat area, and put my back against the door.

"Oh my god, I hate cats" I got scratched all over by the cats and my hair is a mess. I walk down the hall and find Scott with a dog in one of the examine room. He looks up as I walk in. He's eyes stare at me as he says.

"What happened to you?" I throw my arms up as I say.

"Apparently cats hate me too"

"Are you OK?"

"Ya. I'll be fine"

"Well, wanna help me with this guy?"

"OK" I walk over to the examine table next to Scott, "What's wrong with him?"

"Someone found him in the woods catch in a bear trap. He twisted his leg trying to get out"

"Will he be OK?"

"Ya, he's be fine. Can you talk to him while I give him a shot?"

"You want me to talk to him?"

"Ya, go head" I walk over to his face and start talking to him. It's weird talking to an animal because they can't talk back, "Done" man, he didn't move at all, "Thanks"

"No problem" I stand up as Scott looks at me. Then I just blurt out, "How is this not awkward?"

"what are you talking about? Walking in on me changing my shirt? It's not a big deal"

"You're sort of hot with your shirt off" then I think to myself, why did I hace to say that? I felt a hand on my check and it wasn't mine. I look up at Scott who's shirtless again. In those few seconds I was thinking, he had taken off his shirt and walked over to me. Am I falling for someone I just met? I stare at his hotness. My mind is saying to me.

"O.M.G. He's so hot" Then Scott leans in and kisses me.

* * *

**Chlott (Chloe and Scott)**

**What else is going through Chloe's mind right now? Do you think Chloe and Scott are going to become a couple? After one kiss? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

I wave out to Scott on his motorcycle from my bedroom window. After we kissed, we become a couple. Tonight I invited him over for dinner. Plus my mom wants to meet him. I quickly run downstairs and grab my jacket.

"Chloe" I turn and see my mom standing in the kitchen.

"Sorry, mom. I have to go. Scott giving me a ride"

"On a motorcycle?"

"Ya"

"Chloe, just please be careful"

"I will, mom. Love you"

"Implied"

"Bye" I run outside.

"Hey" I say as he catches me in his arms. He kisses me.

"Ready?"

"Ya, let's go" he hands me a helmet. I put it on and get on his bike. I wrap my arms his waist.

"Hold on" Scott says to me before we ride off.

* * *

_Kira's POV_

I see Scott pull into one of the motorcycle spot and I notice a girl on the back of his bike. He already his another girlfriend. He dumped me two weeks ago. They get off his bike and the girl takes off her helmet. I stare when see Chloe.

* * *

_Chloe's POV_

I smile at Kira as she staring at us. Then Scott say.

"let's go" he take my hand and start we walk toward school. As we walk toward her, I say.

"hey Kira" she ignores me and walks past us. I look back to her and say.

"what's her problem?"'Scott looks at me.

"She used to be my girlfriend. How do you know her?"

"We meet in San Francisco before I moved here. How long did you guys date?"

"A month. We just didn't work out"

"OK"

"So who was you're boyfriend before me?"

"Alek Petrov. We dated for a year. same thing happened we didn't work out"

"well maybe we will" I giggle at him. Funny, Caring, Sweet, Hot and Sexy. All the best qualities of the perfect boyfriend.

**_That Night..._**

Scott and I get to my house around 6 clock and go inside. My mom is already making dinner for the three of us. I see my mom is going over board with the food. She made so much food. I look at Scott and say.

"Sorry, my mom's a chief sometimes"

"It's OK" I look at her.

"Mom" she turns around to us, "This is Scott, and I told not to go overboard"

"You know i can't sometimes"

"Ya" she looks at him and says.

"Hi Scott. I'm Anna King"

"Nice to meet you, Miss. King"

"Please, call me Anna"

"OK" I cut in.

"Well, why don't we sit down?"

"Ya. Please help yourself"

"Thanks"Scott walks over to the food as I pull my mom into the corner.

"Mom, please don't embarrass me"

"I won't"

"Thank you" I take a breathe and hope this dinner goes by quick...

"You did not" I say to Scott.

"Ya"

"I would be so scared to go skydiving"

"Well, maybe you can come with me next time"

"Um, no" my mom says.

"Ya, I would be to scared, Scott"

"and I would never let you, Chloe" I get up and bring my plate over to the sink. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. I walk over as I say.

"I'll get it" and I open the door.

"Hi Chloe"

"Alek?"

* * *

**Please review. Will this dinner turn awkward for Chloe now that her previous boyfriend is there? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took a while...**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_"Alek?" _I stare at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to be with you" I look behind me at Scott and my mom. Then back at Alek.

"Can we just talk outside?" I slide through as I close the door. I turn to Alek standing in front of me, "You couldn't have picked a worst time to show up"

"Why? Who's was that guy?"

"That's my boyfriend"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Ya. Remember before I left, we broke up?"

"I know. I didn't want to"

"you're the one who said long distance won't work. You broke up with me, remember?"

"I..."

"Look, can we talk later? I'm kind on a date"

"Fine. I'll see you at school tomorrow" he walks down the steps as I say.

"wait what?" he looks at me.

"I moved here. I have to go to school" I stare at him as he leaves. Then sigh and go back inside.

"Chloe, what's going on?" Scott says as I walk back over to the table.

"Nothing. Just...nothing" I didn't want to tell him that was my old boyfriend. We continue dinner in almost silence. Afterwords, I walk Scott out to his motorcycle. He gets on and looks at me as I say.

"Hey. I'm sorry about earlier. I had no idea he would show up. I didn't know he was coming to town"

"No problem. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning" I smile at him.

"OK" he leans forward and kisses me. I watch as he rides away.

* * *

**Sorry short chapter. Hey, what do you think? Please review.**


End file.
